Flying away
by kazekuri
Summary: Flying away never felt so good. A girl stars her pokemon adventure. She wishs for only one thing,this one thing may be to much to ask but she will do any thing for it. a long the the girl will meat up with many pokemon good and bad, but mostly bad.
1. Chapter 1

Kuri Crimson was about to leave her small town called machi. Machi was not very big, everyone knew each other, everyone was good friends in machi,and the people liked it that way. Well all but kuri she didn't like because not to many people cared for Pokemon.but there was one person, and his name was Haru-sensei, as kuri called him. He had told Kuri all about Pokemon he said that when she got old enough she could get her own Pokemon, well if it was O.K with her dad. Haru had made kuri love pokemon.

Now that kuri was 12 she could start her Pokemon Adventure."What kind of Pokemon would you like?" asked Haru-sensei. His voice was clam as the water at night. Haru had short brown hair that he loved to death it could scare almost any one(because that he loved it). He had plan gray eyes that looked calmer then life its self. He wasn't a tall man, but he had legs that were boner then the oldist guy you know.

"I really don't know. What do you think I should have?" even if she had been thinking about it forever she didn't know but she knew what haru-sensei would say. Kuri had long red hair, her green eyes went well with her lovely hair. Kuri was a fun person to be around even if she looked plan on the outside. She had white sink that could and would turn a bright red color in a half a second, she hated it to.

Haru didn't have many Pokemon to chose from, but he knew that he couldn't give Kuri an all ready trained Pokemon. "How about an Absol" She knew he would say absol because she knew he never like absols and he didn't like having one with him.

"That would be great," she said and she meant it to. She didn't mean alot of things. Haru knew that well, so he gave her the shiny poke-ball. When the drooped ball in her hands her eyes lit up with happiness. Her smile was bigger then the room. Her heart felt like it was to big for her body,and she knew the feeling of pure happiness.

Absol is a dark Pokemon that attack is high It is a nocturnal Pokemon ,mean it well only be found at night. When it sits on a hill and looks a the night sky it feels happy. It can live for 100 years. It uses it's senses to predict subtle changes in the sky and the land to predict natural disasters. Absol is a dog looking Pokemon, that has a main and a cute tail. There is a blue gem on its head.

"bye" haru's vocie was as soft as the wind as kuri left. Haru had knew what her life was like becase he had the same thing for him when he was a kid. Kuri's mom had left her when she just a kid. Haru knew that kuri had missed her a lot. Kuri heart only wished to meat her mom.

* * *

Kuri had left her town of machi. Even if she was sad about leaving she was to happy about her new adventure. So now she left the town to go train her absol. 

"Go absol!" she opened the poke-ball and a mean looking absol was looking madly at her. It had eyes of rage. It looked like it would kill."hey there absol," Kuri not going to let looks scare her, even if now that was the better thing to do.

* * *

A/N

And until next time when I don't use cliffhangers. Please review this is my first fan fiction don't get a kid down like that I'll most likely get the next part up by the end of the next week like friday.


	2. number two

as kuri looked at the mad absol she couldn't help but think about her new future and her new dreams. To think of all the things that can happen to think up all the ways things can happen it can make a person feel so carefree that they just fly away. the forest was dark as the night and it had a sad green color. You could find the darkest tree in this forest. all the things about the forest can make a person depressed. there were small bushes all over the the forest even tho they were not that big a small Pokemon could hide in one.

absol looked at kuri with the meanest eyes you ever saw. as the two stared with evil eyes a bush by them stared to move and soon absol had ran over to it. 'whats it doing' kuri touted. she had the biggest eyes you ever saw and her mouth was wide open so a butterfree could fly in. absol had jumped in the bush and soon came out with dizzy eye and a paras coming after absol."gasp a Pokemon...so cool," kuri's eyes were showed how happy she was. on the other hand absol was about to attack the paras with scratch but before she could the paras had used stun spore. the yellow dust like stuff had came down on absol and had paralyzed her. "oh god what do i do now. ahhhh damn you paras," 'um damn I think I have something for this?' kuri was looking for her Paralyze heal in her huge bag. In her big bag she had 3 pairs of cloths. about five poke balls, a sketch book that has not been used yet, a small cd player, and a photo of a red headed women that was kuri mom. that was the only photograph she had of her and was problem the her most prized object. besides all that stuff she had a pouch for Pokemon stuff. while kuri looking for something to heal absol the paras had used scratch a couple of times and absol had fainted.

"no way absol!"she ran over to absol. She looked at it closely but it didn't seem to help because kuri didn't know to much about how to heal Pokemon. When she did fingered (thank you books) what to do go to a Pokemon center it would take her a while to get to the next town. Kuri picked up absol and when she was standing up all the way she couldn't help to notice absol's loveliness.

She had hoped not to run into any more Pokemon. As she walking she could see details that you wouldn't normally see, like how there leaf everywhere on the forest floor even tho its not autumn or how the sun would shiny its its brights at the smallest trees or even how that skits would make a loud crunch sound when they were stepped on. Kuri had been walking a lone for quite a long time. When you were by your self it made the world feel like heaven on earth but I guess that best feelings are the ones that don't last long.

Soon enough there was a woman who looked to be about 35 came up beside Kuri. "hi," she had red hair that was up in a high pony tail. She had a smile that was as bright as a star. Her eyes were a hazy shade of winter. Her voice was soft as a puppy dog fur.

"hello there," kuri said with a small smile a nod of the head. The wind began to blow a litter harder. The trees stated to sway.

"So what is your name. My name is Nuri," she smiled. Nuri looked happy. Even tho you couldn't see it you could tell that it was getting darker by the second. To add to that the trees were blocking the light.

"Kuri Crimson.,"


End file.
